<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Здесь и сейчас by Mystery_fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051824">Здесь и сейчас</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire'>Mystery_fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто охотник, кто дичь?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Salvatore/Lily Luna Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Здесь и сейчас</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Зарисовка, вырванная из контекста</p>
<p>У автора своеобразное понимание романтики.</p>
<p>Написано на конкурс кроссоверов «Крейзикросс» на Хогсе</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>— Ты же не надеешься всерьез со мной справиться?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>В его голосе звучит даже не насмешка — издевка.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили усмехается. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Посмотрим кто кого, здоровяк. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Я хищник, а ты обычная девчонка. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Звучит даже почти обидно.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Распустил хвост, самодовольный павлин. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Того и гляди, захлебнется слюной от собственного великолепия. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Здесь я охотник, а ты цель. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили уже предвкушает его выражение лица, когда она вгонит ему иглу в шею. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Он будет хлопать ресницами и хватать ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, а она наслаждаться. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>В горле пересыхает, а на кончике языка уже ощущается привкус полыни. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Еще немного. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ты уже почти потерял бдительность, уверился в скорой победе. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Не на ту напал, жалкое отродье!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили еле сдерживается от глумливого смешка. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Не говори гоп, пока не перепрыгнешь, напоминает она себе. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Напрягается, вслушивается в шелест листвы, шорох шагов. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Он умеет маскировать свое присутствие. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Сколько ему? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Сто? Двести лет? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Не имеет значения, она справится. Как и всегда. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ты же понимаешь, что я слышу, как бьется твое сердце?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Воздух наполняется зловонием опасности. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Чую твой запах. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Могильная вонь забирается в легкие. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Практически дышу тебе в затылок. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Он уже практически за углом. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Наверняка ты сладкая.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили вздрагивает. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Но обязательно с перчинкой, иначе погоня теряет смысл. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Она почти видит, как он облизывает губы и выдвигает клыки. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Я горькая на вкус. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Она хмыкает, резко выныривает из кустов, втыкает ему в шею шприц с вербеной и вводит лишь половину. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Не ожидал? — выгибает бровь, прищуривается, окидывая его высокомерным взглядом. — Не стоит недооценивать противника на его территории. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>В его глазах мелькает интерес. В следующую секунду он выворачивается, хватает ее и тесно прижимает спиной к своей груди. Проводит языком от уха до ключицы, жадно втягивает носом запах ее тела. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Не ожидала? — удовлетворенно урчит. — Не стоит переоценивать имеющиеся преимущества. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили фыркает. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Паяц. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Деймон Сальваторе. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ничуть не смущаясь, поправляет он. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>С приличной дозой концентрированной вербены в крови. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Достойно уважения. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Старый вампир. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Так просто не возьмешь. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Тем интереснее. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Лили Поттер. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Его смешок прокатывается мурашками по телу. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Нормальная реакция на бурлящий в венах адреналин. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Охотница значит. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Истребительница звучит слишком грубо. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Чего ты хочешь на самом деле, малышка Лили? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Внушение на меня не подействует.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Так я и не смотрю тебе в глаза. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили нравится эта игра слов на острие лезвия. Куда больше, чем она готова признать. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Он может вонзить клыки в ее тело, обездвижить, подчинить, выпить ее до дна, в конце концов, или бросить умирать на обочине дороги, сгорая от похоти, стыда, разочарования или осознания собственной ничтожности. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили Поттер все и всегда держит под контролем, но сейчас дрожит в руках хладнокровного и почти жаждет оказаться зависимой. От кровопийцы. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>У него дыхание токсичное, что ли? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Того же, чего хочешь ты. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Она прикрывает глаза и улавливает отголосок вожделения в воздухе. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Они оба знают, о чем думает каждый.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>При прочих равных они одинаковые. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Игры. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Одновременно выдыхают они в тишине кладбища. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили слышит оглушительные удары своего сердца. Ощущает чуть расслабившуюся хватку на талии. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>В воздухе разливается аромат любопытства, смешанный с похотью. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— От секса я бы тоже не отказался. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— А у тебя встанет? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили выворачивается и заглядывает ему в глаза.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Склоняет голову набок и прищуривается. Рассматривает. Купается во тьме, что он излучает. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Опасный, дикий, первобытный. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Зверь. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Тот, с кем не нужно себя сдерживать.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Игрок. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Если повезет, еще и достойный соперник. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Нет, это было бы слишком. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>У ног стелется туман. Обволакивает и сгущается. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили не настолько наивна, чтобы не понимать, откуда он внезапно берется. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Моя территория — мои правила. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ты мне все разрешила, когда не вырубила при первой возможности. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— С чего ты взял, что это было не запланировано? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Слухами земля полнится. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Сценарий меняется. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Деймон усмехается краем губ, разглядывая ее. То ли дает право выбора, то ли развлекается, то ли считает себя хозяином положения. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили в общем-то плевать. Он не настолько хорош, как хочет казаться. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ты не убьешь меня. К чему излишняя театральность? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Он вздергивает брови.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Умеешь выслеживать дичь, хорошо стреляешь, да еще и умна, — картинно округляет глаза. — Сегодня определенно мой день. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— На твоем месте я бы не была так уверена. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили чувствует, как ветер колышет волосы на затылке. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения, — шипит ей на ухо, мгновенно оказываясь за ней. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Только когда мне выгодно. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили втыкает шприц ему в бок и впрыскивает остатки содержимого. Делает подсечку, опрокидывает на спину и наваливается сверху, занося над ним кол. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— А что ты скажешь на это? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Когда-нибудь ты меня в гроб сведешь своими ролевыми играми. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили нагло ухмыляется. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ты уже мертв, забыл?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Деймон одним движением выбивает кол из ее рук и дергает Лили на себя. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Серьезно? А я-то все думал, что со мной не так. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили тяжело вздыхает. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Не в том столетии родился. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Его взгляд серьезнеет. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Деймон запускает ладонь в ее волосы, массирует затылок, не позволяя отвернуться. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Когда-нибудь ты же позволишь себя обратить. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Когда-нибудь и ад может замерзнуть. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>В тон ему отвечает Лили, не отводя глаз. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Когда-нибудь, которое никогда не наступит. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Когда-нибудь, о котором она никогда ему не скажет. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Когда-нибудь она уйдет не оборачиваясь. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Когда-нибудь...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Возможно, когда ей наскучат ролевые игры. Или охотник наконец загонит дичь. Неважно кто будет снизу. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Лили целует его первой. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Здесь и сейчас для нее это значит намного больше пресловутых догонялок. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Здесь и сейчас для нее это капитуляция. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Здесь и сейчас она уступает.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>